


Warm Nights

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was all they did at night before morning was close to coming. They'd cuddle, talk, share stories, kiss, and then she'd leave. It was the only way they could establish their relationship. Things had to change, eventually..." (Foxica, Foxy/Chica. A FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic. AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Nights

The building was quiet. You wouldn't think that a pizzeria consisting of four murderous bots would be so silent at night, but it usually was. The only week they weren't was when a new security guard would be hired. The noise on those nights would never cease. Not until the guard was stuffed into a suit properly and the life was squeezed out of every inch of his body.

Chica peeked around the corner of the stage. The tables in front of her had food scattered on them and worn hats lying on the floors. Remnants of popped balloons covered the edge of the stage, and she could barely make out the sight of a couple of unfinished pizzas from afar. Management was lazy, like always. It was likely that this mess would be cleaned in the morning.

The chicken took a glance behind her at her friends. Freddy stood in the middle with Bonnie beside him. Their eyes were shut and their bodies were frozen. That only happened when you were deep into Sleep Mode. She looked away from her comrades and slowly crept down the stage. She was careful of doing so because one little mishap and she'd wake up Bonnie. He had the most sensitive, metal ears known to man.

She took a step on the tiled floor and looked at Pirate's Cove. It was only a bit to the right of their stage. The Management tried to move it out of the way, but she'd always know where it is. It was hard to miss out on the purple curtains.

She quietly made her way over until she was close enough to the hidden attraction. The 'Out of Order' sign was the only thing blocking her from the entrance. She leaned closer and listened for his voice or his singing. He'd only sing occasionally during the night, so she always took time out of her sleep to listen for it. No sounds came from behind the curtains, though.

Her purple eyes scanned the darkness in confusion. She asked, "Foxy?"

A shuffling noise came only a foot away from her. The chicken leaned forward to look, but felt something pull on her arm that brought her onstage. The curtains slid off of her and sealed her surroundings her from the rest of the pizzeria. She felt someone's hand grip hers and the presence of their metal chest on her back.

If she had a heart, she was pretty sure it'd stop beating by now.

"F-Foxy?" She looked at her hand. A metallic, broken one was on top of it. Her grip tightened and she relaxed. Why was she so worried? It wasn't like anyone else was here, or he was severely broken again....

"Yer' late." Foxy said. He moved so his jaw was to the side of her face. Just so she wouldn't hit her head on it like she did yesterday.

Every night, Chica would sneak offstage and meet with Foxy. It was the only comprise she had because neither Freddy or Bonnie liked seeing her with him. He was far too 'dangerous' or 'unstable', they said. He couldn't come out during the day, either, so it was the best she could do. Chica looked at him with softened eyes.

"I'm sorry. Freddy had trouble sleeping tonight."

"Is that so?" He asked. She nodded and got comfortable in his lap. He said, "Not a surprise. Th' little 'uns were hyped on pizza o' somethin' t'day...."

"I know." Chica replied. "And Bonnie caught me the other night....it's been difficult."

She felt him nuzzle her shoulder. A warm feeling came through her wires and she nuzzled him back. It was a little difficult because of the muzzle he had, but she always found a way. He chuckled and held her closer to him. This was all they did at night before morning was close to coming. They'd cuddle, talk, share stories, kiss, and then she'd leave. It was the only way they could establish their relationship. Things had to change, eventually....

"Today is th' 78th day." Foxy said whilst staring at the curtains. "Did ye' know that? 78 days since I been 'out o' order'. Switch 'em numbers n' ye get th' bite."

"It's been that long?" Chica asked. He nodded, which got her to release some air in return. She said, "That's awful. How long do you think this will last?"

"Hmm...." He mused. "Th' kids don't like me, th' adults don't, n' management certainly doesn't. If it's been close t' 100, then I doubt 'ol Foxy 'll be back soon."

"I hope it's not forever..." She murmured. "I want to see you during the day, too."

"Ye' will." He assured her. "Jus' not 'til th' restaurant gains business n' adds me back in. That's probably th' only chance I get."

"I don't think it'll happen. The pizzeria was a million times better with you here. If anything, we're doing more poorly."

Back in the "Foxy" days, the restaurant actually bloomed beautifully. A lot of the kids were fearful of him, but it attracted more people because of how bright everything was with him around. Some liked him, but the band had always done well. Less people came since he was removed, and having a 'Out of Order' attraction really slowed down business for them. He shrugged.

"I 'aven't been repaired. I doubt they want 'ol Foxy back if he's still broken."

"You're not broken!" She pulled away from him. "You're still the same Foxy! It's not your fault for what happened!"

"Maybe." He looked away from her. "But they 'll never believe that. N', so long as they don't, I ain't gonna be back fer' awhile."

She scooted towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He wrapped his good one around her and held her like he always did. It was obvious about what was going to happen to him, but she didn't want that. Freddy and Bonnie might've, but not her. The last thing Chica wanted was to have her long-time-friend and lover be removed from the pizzeria.

Why was fate so cruel? It seemed like a tragedy, more than anything!

She laid her head on his chest and stared on the floor. He caressed her back to comfort her. Consolation was usually needed on her part, but she knew that he was feeling afraid, too. She wished she could help him. She wished she could stop all of this and just have him all fixed and back performing. She wished she could fix everything.

"Chica, lass?"

"Yes?" She asked. Foxy looked down at her so their eyes met.

"When...'er....if I get removed, can ye' promise me somethin'?"

"I'm not gonna' move on." She stated firmly. His eyes widened in surprise, but he shook his head after. A chuckle came out from his mechanical throat by accident.

"No, not that. Even though I would prefer ye' move on....I know I'm still gonna' be 'ere somehow. I just want ye' t' promise me that ye'll never lose hope, okay?"

His grip on her tightened after he said that. Chica gave him a confused look in return. Lose hope in...what? She wouldn't ever lose hope in HIM or anyone else, for that matter!

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting upwards to look at him properly. Foxy went forward to hug her and laid his head on her shoulder. He took in a long breath of unneeded air before he replied:

"I want ye' t' never lose hope in performing. Yer' important t' everyone n' everythin'....I don't want ye' t' be scared 'bout gettin' removed or breakin' down like I did. If anythin', I'll make sure yer' future is th' best that can be. Th' last thing ye' should be worried 'bout, lass, is bein' replaced."

His words struck through her wires. She never felt that she was good enough of a singer or as a performer.....but she wouldn't imagine herself getting removed or replaced! Like Freddy always said to her, she was one-of-a-kind and really talented......Maybe, after what happens to Foxy, she'll lose hope. She already was starting to. The way business was going and how she saw Foxy less made her feel that the restaurant, and her life, would be no more.

He was too smart to predict that it'd happen to her. It was the truth, despite it all. She was always the type to worry and overthink.

Chica held him tighter and said, "I wont', Foxy. I promise."

"Good." He said. "I love ye', Chica. Always will."

"I love you, too, Foxy." She snuggled with him. He held her closer to him and laid the two of them down. Chica gave him a peck on the cheek before hugging him and closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his jaw on top of her head. The two of them closed their eyes and listened to the silence of the pizzeria before falling asleep.


End file.
